Secretos
by Neko Baba's
Summary: En pleno día de limpieza, Soul se encuentra con un gran y preciado tesoro: el diario de Maka. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra lo que hay escrito en aquel diario? ¡Lee y averígualo por ti mismo! (Mal summary).


_¡Hola! n_n_

_Éste es el primer fic que subo a mi cuenta y el primero que hice desde hace mucho tiempo :3 Espero que les guste y que, si no es mucho pedir, me dejen su opinión, se los agradecería mucho *-*_

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ustedes saben, Soul Eater no me corresponde, sino al respetable señor Atsushi Okubo. ¡Alabado sea!_

* * *

**Secretos**

**. . .**

–Soul... ¡Idiota!

–¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

Un golpe seco se hizo sonar en el lugar. ¿En qué lío se había metido esta vez el albino?

–¡Espero que así aprendas a respetar mi privacidad! –gritó la ojijade.

Sí, en efecto, Soul se había entrometido en lo que no debía. Y ya se lamentaba por ello. Aquel Maka-Chop le había dolido como nunca y se lo tenía bien merecido.

Todo por haber hurgado en la habitación de su Técnico y encontrarse con el más sagrado objeto para ella: su diario. Aquella pequeña y ligera libretita de color morado era el motivo de tanto escándalo.

A Soul le tocaba hacer limpieza en todo el departamento y mientras Maka preparaba la cena, él terminaba de asear la habitación de la susodicha.

Cuando ordenaba las cosas en su lugar, encontró debajo del escritorio una caja mediana que parecía muy sospechosa. Quiso echarle un vistazo y la destapó, en ella descubrió toda clase de pertenencias valiosas de la castaña: cartas de su madre, unas pocas conchitas traídas por ella como recuerdo desde Acapulco, fotografías y, lo que más le llamó la atención, un diario. Éste llevaba una cerradura en él y una llave pequeña colgada a un lado. El albino sonrió de manera pícara, había encontrado un gran botín.

Al principio decidió volver a dejarlo en donde estaba, pero… bueno, una miradita no haría daño a nadie, ¿o sí?

Se encogió de hombros y tomó con cuidado la llave pequeña, introduciéndola en la cerradura hasta que logró fácilmente abrirla.

A Soul le daba tanta pereza leer todas aquellas hojas. Maka escribía demasiado, así que solo pasaba las hojas intentando encontrar algo interesante de verdad. Cuando finalmente se daba por vencido –y cuando la libreta ya estaba por terminarse– pensó que no había nada que realmente valiera la pena saber.

Pero eso cambió, ya que descubrió un pequeño apartado en una de las hojas lleno de corazones y garabatos cursis y románticos. ¡Al fin había visualizado algo interesante!

Rápidamente se dispuso a leer la página con los garabatos.

_"A 13 de Junio de 2012._

_Querido diario…_

_Debo admitir que ese idiota me está volviendo loca. No entiendo de dónde saca tantas estupideces de su cabeza. ¡Se la pasa molestándome a cada rato! Es tan irritante, aunque no lo voy a negar… Me gusta demasiado, y eso es bastante malo. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de él? Él… es tan lindo y tan genial… Pero alguien tan lejanamente inalcanzable como Soul jamás se fijaría en mí…_

_Hoy estuve llorando durante un buen rato. El tonto de Soul pensó que lloraba debido a un comentario nada agradable que me había hecho al llegar al departamento. "Pecho plano", me había llamado. Obvio me enojé, pero tampoco soy tan debilucha como para llorar por esa niñería. ¡Que ciego es! Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que en realidad lloro por su amor… Y agradezco que así sea, pues si se entera de esto entonces moriré._

_En fin… Será mejor que me olvide de toda esto. No debería estar triste, por más que me duela, sé que Soul nunca me aceptará. No soy su tipo ideal como novia, además, como él ha dicho ¿quién andaría con una tipa tan plana como yo?_

_Tsubaki y las otras chicas han insistido para que me le declare, ¡eso nunca! No quiero pasar una vergüenza cuando todo el mundo se entere que fui rechazada por él… sería mi fin…_

_Bueno, es hora de preparar la cena. Apuesto a que Soul debe estar preocupado por mí._

_–Maka."_

Soul se quedó con la boca abierta.

¿De verdad le gustaba a Maka? Bueno, si lo decía en el diario no había nada que dudar, pero jamás se había imaginado que su Técnico, su camarada, su amiga, su compañera de clases y de departamento se enamorara de él, ¡si siempre lo trataba mal como a un pobre animal y no como debería! Ok, ok… Si lo trataba así ya era por su culpa.

Inmediatamente le dio vuelta a varias páginas y pudo darse cuenta de que Maka solo lo mencionaba a él. Era raro. Soul comenzaba a sentir una leve ternura hacia ella. Era como si él también la amara… Un momento, ¡¿qué?! ¿Por qué diablos se enamoraría de una nerd como ella?

Sí, admitía que era linda, graciosa, inteligente –tal vez demasiado para su gusto–, alegre, valiente, simpática, también una tipa celosa y amargada… pero ¿y entonces qué era aquello que surgía en su pecho cuando pensaba en Maka? ¿Por qué se sentía tan alegre cuando estaba a su lado? ¿Y cuando no lo estaba, por qué entristecía tanto?

Soul suspiró. Ya estaba aceptando que sí, que le gustaba su Técnico solo un "poquito" –sí, claro–. De nada servía que lo negara si todo era verdad. Pero por otro lado se sentía feliz. ¡Los dos se amaban y se eran correspondidos!

Iba a divagarse cómo se sentirían los labios de Maka cuando, tarde o temprano, la besara. ¿Serían suaves y deliciosos como a simple vista lucían? El chico se sonrojó tanto. Los labios de su compañera eran algo que le causaba mucha tentación –¿y por qué no? Sus piernas también lo eran–.

Por desgracia, el horror estaba cerca cuando Soul escuchó pasos afuera de la habitación. Sabía perfectamente que era ella y que si no actuaba rápido, sería su fin.

Apresurado cerró el diario con candado y cuando apenas lo guardaba en la caja, Maka entró.

–Soul, la cena está lista… –mencionó. Su expresión sonriente cambió a una seria y confundida al darse cuenta de que su caja de objetos valiosos estaba abierta.

Soul simplemente reía nervioso mientras escondía velozmente la libretita morada en su espalda para que la castaña no lo viera.

–¿Qué estas haciendo? –frunció el ceño.

–Y-Yo… Pues… Limpio.

–¡¿Hurgaste mis cosas?!

–¡NO! Yo no… –el albino, en un acto tonto, alzó las manos y mostró por accidente el diario que tanto ocultaba.

–¡Ah! –soltó un gritito al ver su preciado diario en manos de Soul. –¡Mi diario! ¡¿Acaso tú…?! ¡SOUL!

–¡Makita, p-puedo explicarte! –el albino comenzaba a sudar frío.

–¡IDIOTA! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a leer mis asuntos personales?!

–¡No, no, no! ¡De verdad… yo no he leído nada!

–¡Mentiroso!

–¡Déjame explicarte…!

–¡Maka-Chop!

En menos de un segundo, el pobre Soul ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo agonizando de dolor y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

–¡Estúpido! –gritó la castaña mientras le arrebataba bruscamente el diario de las manos. –¡Espero que así aprendas a respetar mi privacidad!

Dio un portazo al momento de salir. Soul maldijo a los mil Demonios por la terrible jaqueca que surgía de su cabeza. ¡Como odiaba a Maka cuando se comportaba así!

Ahora debía disculparse con ella, la cosa más difícil y desesperante cuando se trataba de Albarn. ¡Era misión imposible!

Salió un tanto dudoso de hacerlo en aquel momento, lo mejor era esperar a que la ira se le bajara un poco. No quería volver a sangrar y manchar el piso debido a los posibles golpes que le daría en cuanto lo viera. Esperó máximo diez minutos.

Maka estaba picando fruta en la cocina y, ¡Dios!, aquella manera tan sádica al cortarla daba más miedo que ver a un zombie a punto de comerse tu cabeza.

Soul tragó saliva. Maka era una chica extremadamente peligrosa cuando se enojaba, pero se armó de valor y se acercó lentamente a la cocina.

–¿Maka?

Al oír su voz, la castaña dejó encajado el cuchillo en una manzana y volvió su mirada hacia el albino.

–¿Qué? –contestó secamente.

–Lo siento.

–Mm… –se limitó a decir. Giró de nuevo y volvió a cortar la fruta.

–Es enserio.

–¡Sí, claro! ¡Pides y pides perdón pero jamás entiendes!

–¡No me juzgues! ¡Tú eres la que siempre exagera todo!

–¡Cruzaste la raya, Soul! –lo miró enfadada a los ojos. –Esta vez no se trató sobre tus comentarios tontos ni nada, ¡fue mucho peor! ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo así?

–Yo… No hice nada malo.

–¡Oh, debes estar bromeando!

–De verdad, lo siento –agachó su rostro, realmente arrepentido.

–¿No es suficiente con humillarme todos los días? –ella ignoró su anterior comentario y siguió regañándolo.

–Maka…

–¿Qué sigue? ¿Acaso le contarás a todo el mundo lo que escribí en el diario?

–No, yo no haría nada como eso. ¡Seré idiota pero le no contaría algo a nadie!

–Te conozco bien, Soul. Tarde o temprano lo harás –le dio la espalda para concentrarse en su trabajo: picar frutas.

–Pero es que…

–Ya déjame en paz.

–¡Ni siquiera me dejas explicarte todo!

–¡Bien! –se giró hacia él de nuevo. –Entonces dime, ¿qué hacías con mi diario?

–Sinceramente… Sólo curioseaba, pero no tenía malas intenciones.

–¿Qué tanto leíste?

–En realidad, nada.

–¿Nada? –la castaña enarcó una ceja. Ni de loca se lo creía.

–Había muchas letras, y me dio flojera leerlo todo. Escribes demasiado, ¿sabías? Así que solo pasé las hojas…

–Bueno, bueno… ¿Y sólo fue eso? ¿Sólo pasaste las hojas?

–Pues, había un apartado… –Soul se sonrojó, recordando lo que había escrito en el.

–¿Apartado…? ¿Qué apartado?

–Había muchos garabatos dibujados… Tú sabes…

–¡¿G-Garabatos…?! –tartamudeó nerviosa, pues ahora sabía perfectamente a qué apartado se refería –además de que era el único que había en el diario–. –¡No me digas que leíste aquello!

–Pues si lo hice –dijo temeroso a que su compañera le diera un buen golpe por ello.

En cambio, Maka abrió la boca sorprendida. Murmuraba cosas como "idiota" mientras se sonrojaba tan notoriamente hasta alcanzar el punto de parecer un tomate. ¡Quería desaparecer!

–Entonces… Tú… –lo señaló con la mano temblorosa. –¡Ay, no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! –gritaba paranoica.

–Oye, tranquilízate.

–¡Cállate!

Soul retrocedió un paso.

–¡Eso significa que… que sabes que me gustas! –dijo sonrojándose aún más.

–Sí… Lo sé… –el chico desvió la mirada.

–¡T-Tarado! ¡No se supone que debías saber eso, aún no! –intentó en vano dar algunos golpecitos al albino mientras él se defendía con los brazos.

–Pues ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

–¡Todo es tu culpa!¡Si no hubieras estado de metiche nada de esto pasaría!

–¡Oye! Para empezar, si tú no hubieras escrito que te gusto en el diario no tendríamos problemas.

–¿Eres idiota? ¡Es un diario y para eso sirven, para guardar secretos! ¡¿En donde más lo escribiría?!

–Oh… Pues de todos modos ya lo leí.

–Lo mismo digo –Maka hizo un puchero mientras lo miraba con desprecio.

Soul se limitaba a pedir disculpas, pero ni eso ni darle a su compañera algún tipo de recompensa lograría que ella cambiara de opinión y finalmente lo perdonara.

–Maka, por favor perdóname, ¿si? –suplicó nuevamente.

–¡NO! –gritó. De sus ojos verdes un líquido transparente comenzó a emerger. ¿De verdad Maka estaba llorando?

–¿Por qué tu… lloras? –preguntó algo desanimado, no le gustaba verla así.

–Porque solo falta que… tu no me correspondas. Es obvio que yo no te gusto, y como no voy a obligarte a algo que no quieras, sé que me vas a decir que no.

–Estás equivocada –la tomó por la barbilla y le limpió las lagrimas que seguían cayendo. –Quiero decirte que, cuando leí lo del diario, supe que también me gustabas.

–Es mentira… –ella le retiró sus manos de su cara y desvió triste la mirada.

–Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

–¿Y cómo sabré yo que no estás mintiendo? ¿Y por qué te gustaría? Soy horrenda y torpe, ¡mírame! –se señaló a sí misma con desagrado.

–Maka, tú no eres así. Eres demasiado bonita. Te quiero tal y como eres, aunque a veces seas una gruñona –soltó una pequeña risita. La abrazó tiernamente mientras la castaña volvía a estallar en llanto por las palabras tan hermosas que le había dicho.

–Yo… Snif… Te amo… Snif –susurró a su oído.

Soul sonrió. Y cuando terminó el abrazo tomó una de sus mejillas y la fue acercando poco a poco hacia su rostro. La besó dulcemente, como debía serlo el primer beso de Maka, y el suyo. Aquel beso fue algo inesperado, pero era lo que Maka anhelaba en toda su vida. Le correspondió a su amado, haciendo que todo se volviera más apasionante.

Y como debe ser, al poco tiempo se separaron, pues sus pulmones pedían oxígeno para respirar.

Mientras Soul respiraba a grandes bocanadas, Maka estaba que se derretía como chocolate caliente y sus mejillas lo delataban todo. Parecía un tomatito, estaba roja, roja, roja… Pero se veía tan tierna y adorable.

–Oye, Maka… –habló Soul, llamando su atención. –¿Estoy perdonado?

La susodicha rió un poquito.

–Tendré que pensármelo… –hizo como si estuviera divagando en su mente si perdonarlo o no.

–Por favor, di que sí~ –el albino hizo carita de perrito triste. Ella río más y lo besó en los labios tiernamente.

–Perdonado.

–¡Bien! –sonrió. –Una pregunta más… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Maka se sonrojó de nuevo.

–¡Que pregunta más tonta! –dijo. –Claro que quiero serlo, eso y más.

Sus miradas volvieron a toparse, brillando de felicidad. Se abrazaron y cuando sus rostros estuvieron cerca, se besaron nuevamente con pasión.

Aquella noche fue la más loca y rara de todas, la noche que cambió sus vidas, pero fue la noche que nunca olvidarían.

Fin.

* * *

_ ¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Está muy simple o demasiado cursi? ¡Dejen sus comentarios! :D Su opinión es importante para mí, acepto todo tipo de correcciones o crítica hacia la historia ^^ mientras no insulten, claro xD_

_Espero poder subir más historias de ahora en adelante, si es que ustedes me dan la oportunidad para ello :3_

_Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerme, ¡nos vemos pronto!_


End file.
